Ella era arte
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: La curva de su nariz, de sus pómulos, todo. Todo estaba perfectamente modelado, todo estaba hecho como debía estar. Su rostro era artístico, y por eso significaba que merecía la pena hacerla estallar. Deidara&Ino.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, triste y evidentemente. **

Dedicada a: Esa personita delirante que pensó que esto sería una buena idea, alias, mi _**hermana menor**_, alias _**Morsa**_, alias _**Morsame**_. Aunque, ya no estoy tan segura sobre quien de las dos es la más delirante dado que yo le seguí la corriente y escribí esto. No se como habrá resultado, espero que te guste hermanita.

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, aunque seguro deben estar pensando que finalmente perdí la cabeza. Hace ya un tiempo que estoy desaparecida y ahora les vengo con esto... Pasé de no gustarme las parejas crack a lo más **crack** del mundo. En fin, fue simplemente una idea. Se que no es una pareja convencional ni nada por el estilo, y se que tampoco hay demasiado escrito de ellos pero yo quise hacer el intento, con la excusa de que quiero mejorar =). Y, si no tienen demasiados miramientos, me gustaría que le den una oportunidad a este **One-shot**. Como siempre, no se como habrá resultado, pero espero no haber estropeado demasiado los personajes. Además, solía no gustarme tanto Deidara. Personalmente, prefería a Sasori de los dos, pero creo que le agarré cierto gustito escribiendo esto. Como siempre, **gracias a todos** simplemente por tomarse la molestia y el tiempo de leer. Me gustaría, además, saber su **opinión** al respecto (principalmente por lo inusual de la pareja y porque las críticas siempre ayudan a ser mejor día a día, además de alimentar mi pobre ego de seudo-escritora). Como manifestación de deseo diré que: Ojalá les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**Ella era arte**

**

* * *

**

Ino nunca se apegaba al manual, nunca se conducía según las reglas, y era únicamente obvio que no lo hiciera. No por capricho, o por terquedad, por supuesto, la respuesta era obvia. Al menos para ella lo era. Para alguien como Shikamaru o Neji, por otro lado, no. Ellos se conducían como el manual shinobi lo indicaba, y seguían las reglas al pie de la letra, y a rajatabla. "Aburrido", lo había llamado ella una vez, "seguro" lo había llamado Shikamaru, pero esa era una forma sutil de decir lo mismo. Y para él estaba bien, él era así, plano y aburrido y ordinario; pero ella no, ella no era común ni corriente y no entraba en la media. No quería hacerlo tampoco. En ciertas cuestiones, apegarse al manual era quizá sabio, en otras, como la ciencia o el arte, o el arte shinobi, no. No, al menos, si lo que se deseaba era resaltar. Y eso era todo lo que Ino deseaba, todo lo que había deseado desde niña.

Sin embargo, el no seguir las reglas a veces traía complicaciones. Porque además de seguro, el actuar acorde a lo escrito facilitaba las cosas, como el que una misión saliera conforme a lo planeado, pero –como siempre- ella no había optado por el camino fácil, por una sencilla razón, lo fácil no aportaba nunca nada nuevo. Aún así, su punto de vista no era compartido –para variar- por su compañero de equipo. Y viendo a sus alrededores, ella misma debía admitirlo, la misión no estaba resultando como debería haberlo hecho. De hecho, nunca debería haber resultado de esa forma.

—¿Y? —la cuestionó la voz de su acompañante en tono monocorde, no obstante, había un borde de cierto tedio en el cuestionamiento.

Ino, fastidiada, se detuvo en seco sobre la rama en la que se encontraba —No se que quieres decir con eso —espetó.

Shikamaru, deteniéndose –por prudencia- sobre una rama algo apartada a la de ella, se cruzó de brazos. Su semblante, como siempre, reflejaba seriedad y ligero aburrimiento —Estamos perdidos.

—No lo estamos —retrucó, testarudamente, apartándose el largo flequillo dorado de su ojo derecho. Bajo ningún contexto admitiría que se había equivocado. Por una simple razón, Ino Yamanaka no se equivocaba. _Nunca_ se equivocaba—. Debemos seguir...

El moreno chasqueó la lengua —¡Tsk! Mujer problemática... No sabes por donde debemos seguir. Continuar imprudentemente solo nos hará perdernos aún más, debemos analizar la situación y-

Ella lo cortó —NO estamos perdidos.

Rendido, el chico dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro —Si alguien hubiera hecho caso a...

Una vez más, fue interrumpido de un modo tajante —NO estamos perdidos. Además, los mapas y libros son para perdedores.

Quiso decirle al menos que, por irónico que sonara, los perdedores no se perdían. No a ellos mismos, al menos. Pero no lo hizo, en parte porque hacerlo requería demasiado esfuerzo, y en parte porque decirle algo de esa naturaleza le ganaría un golpe de mujer tan problemática como lo era su compañera de equipo. Por esa razón, en vez de vocifera sus pensamientos, simplemente dijo —Aún así... ya no importa. Es tarde, deberemos acampar aquí.

Ino, ante esto, se preparó a refunfuñar, comenzando su numerito de golpear el pie contra el piso una y otra vez —¡¿Qué? No, aún podemos continuar —al menos ella sabía que podía. Shikamaru, por otro lado, probablemente quisiera dormir. _Típico de él. _Pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ino, aún si pudiéramos, es muy peligroso. Estamos en terreno que no conocemos y podríamos ser emboscados durante la noche.

—¡Pero- —así tuviera que caer, no lo haría sin dar pelea.

—Se que es problemático, pero soy el líder de esta misión y como tal debo asegurarme de regresar a mi equipo a salvo a la aldea y-

Por supuesto, la joven rubia dejó de escucharlo al inicio del discurso; prácticamente pasando de él —Si, si. Como sea... eres un aburrido Shikamaru.

Afortunadamente para él, Shikamaru no era del tipo de persona en tomarse algo así personal. En parte, porque la conocía y sabía que Ino podía hacerle la vida imposible a quien quisiera, haciendo y deshaciendo a antojo hasta convertirlo todo en un infierno aún peor; y en parte porque estaba ya acostumbrado a todo aquello. Si fuera Shino, por otro lado, probablemente se habría enfurruñado, habría fruncido el ceño y habría repetido una y otra vez que le había molestado. Era una suerte, por ende, que el manipulador de insectos no hubiera ido a parar a un equipo con la rubia. Además, Shikamaru suponía que el Aburame tenía ya suficiente con Kiba. No que todo eso importara en aquel momento.

Apesadumbrado, descendió de la rama en la que se encontraba hasta tocar los pies con el suelo y descolgó su mochila de su espalda. Al ver que Ino no lo seguía, alzó la mirada al árbol —¿Te quedarás allí, mujer problemática?

La rubia mordió su labio inferior y se cruzó de brazos, intentando divisar sobre la línea de frondosas copas de árboles que se extendían delante de ella, el camino —¿Y qué si lo hago?

El Nara puso los ojos en blanco. A veces su compañera podía ser demasiado infantil —Muy maduro, Ino.

Pero ella únicamente lo ignoró. Simplemente tomó sus cosas del suelo de la rama y descendió con gracia hasta caer casi sin hacer sonido alguno junto a él. Una vez en el suelo, se irguió –ignorando deliberadamente la mirada del moreno sobre ella- y se dispuso a preparar el campamento, al menos la parte que le correspondía a ella —¿No harás nada, holgazán bueno para nada?

El chico soltó un bufido, pero tomando sus cosas dejó escapar una sutil sonrisa. Al menos ahora Ino estaba ayudando y no solamente diciéndole a él qué hacer, como en el pasado. Aún así, Shikamaru pensaba que las cosas serían mejor si su tercer compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, Chouji, estuviera también allí. Ino era demasiado para él solo. Quizá demasiado para ambos también, pero compartida la desgracia –como él solía llamarla- no era tan terrible. Ni qué decir, problemática.  
Afortunadamente para él, establecer el campamento resultó una actividad rápida y durante esta Ino solo se quejó una o dos veces, lo cual era demasiado para ella. Y tras establecer los turnos, Shikamaru se echó a dormir, dejando a Ino a cargo. La rubia, por otro lado, aún permanecía molesta por la acusación de estar perdidos. Ella _no_ los había perdido, _no_ se equivocaba. Y no se quedaría de manos cruzadas si, en efecto, estaban perdidos –por obra de quien fuera-; simplemente porque ella era así. Por lo que, asegurándose de que Shikamaru estuviera dormido –y, de hecho, los ronquidos lo confirmaban bastante- volvió a subir a la rama y sobre esta aguardó.

Cinco minutos habrían pasado quizá, más o menos, y observando para abajo confirmó que el joven Nara aún seguía en un sueño profundo. De hecho, por su expresión, parecía felizmente dormido. Negó con la cabeza, no le sorprendía. No realmente. Una de las actividades favoritas de Shikamaru, por patético que sonara, era dormir y durmiendo era feliz. _Ese perezoso_. Pensó, con una sonrisa fugaz, acuclillándose sobre la rama y desenvainando el Tantou que siempre llevaba en su baja espalda —Vuelvo enseguida —susurró, aún sabiendo que su compañero no la oiría. Aunque, de hecho, esa era la idea. Si Shikamaru la oyera probablemente se despertaría e intentaría detenerla. E Ino no tenía intención alguna de ser detenida. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, simplemente nada se lo sacaba. Ni siquiera él. Mucho menos, él.

Por lo que, sin volver a mirar hacia atrás, saltó de la rama en la que se encontraba a la siguiente, y de esta a la siguiente, avanzando con cuidado entre las ramas y hojas de las copas de los árboles. Desafortunadamente, la oscuridad de la noche perjudicaba bastante su visión de campo; pero eso poco importaba. Después de todo, ella era Yamanaka Ino. Terca y obstinada. Y además, como shinobi, se suponía que debía manejarse con cierta soltura en la oscuridad. Aún sí, podía imaginarse a Shikamaru llamándola problemática y diciéndole que, como siempre, estaba cometiendo una de sus tantas tonterías y siendo impulsiva e irracional. Quizá pero, ¿qué sabía él?, Shikamaru era solo un perezoso, excesivamente irracional y planamente aburrido ninja. Además, tendría que retractarse de sus palabras una vez que despertara y descubriera que ella _SI_ sabía el camino de regreso. Tendría que arrepentirse de haberla llamado problemática. Si, ella le cerraría la boca a la fuerza. _Nadie_, y cuando decía nadie se refería exactamente a eso, la llamaba problemática y la acusaba de ser un obstáculo en la misión. Menos aún, un shinobi cobarde que prefería evitar confrontaciones y mirar las nubes a hacer misiones.

Por lo que, olvidándose por momento de su compañero de equipo y amigo, descendió de la última rama hacia un diminuto claro en medio del bosque. Aparentemente, no habían estado allí previamente. Y no parecía haber enemigos alrededor del lugar. De ser así, ella los habría percibido. Al menos su entrenamiento debía garantizarlo, ya que se había esforzado por demasiado tiempo en superar a Sakura. No por capricho, sino porque no tenía intenciones algunas de quedarse atrás. No cuando le había prometido recientemente a Asuma, en su lecho de muerte, que no se dejaría vencer por la pelirrosa ni en el ninjutsu, ni en el amor. Y estaba decidida a cumplir esa promesa. Si, estaba decidida. Así que tomó con más firmeza el Tantou entre sus dedos y continuó avanzando, marcando en los troncos de los árboles flechas para poder regresar luego y para saber donde había estado ya previamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ino no lo sabía, pero suponía que no lo suficiente para que su turno de guardia hubiera terminado o, de lo contrario, Shikamaru habría ya salido a buscarla (o eso pensaba); razón por la cual continuó caminando, dando pasos vacilantes sobre la tierra mojada y evitando tropezar con alguna raíz saliente, hasta alcanzar un segundo claro, más grande e iluminado por los rayos plateados de la luna.

—Nadie —se dijo a sí misma, segura—. Le dije a ese holgazán bueno para nada que no sucedería nada si continuábamos avanzando. ¡Pero no... el muy perezoso quería dormir! Típico de Shikamaru. Si fuera de día seguramente habría buscado una excusa para descansar y contemplar las nubes.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, algo se sintió inquietantemente incorrecto. No pudo precisar qué era, o de que se trataba, pero sabía que algo estaba mal. Terriblemente mal. Y, al voltearse, comprobó que había estado en lo cierto. Aunque hubiera deseado no haberlo estado. Allí, a no más de tres metros de ella, y desde la sombra, se encontraba alguien de pie. Inmóvil, observándola con una especie de sonrisa. Tenía ojos azules, tan azules como los de ella, solo que había un tinte inquietante en ellos. De ese que indica que aquella no era una persona normal, aún cuando parecía joven, y que había curvado las líneas hacía demasiado ya. Aún así, no era todo eso lo que le inquietaba, o su cabello rubio –poco más oscuro que el de ella misma-, sino algo más. Las ropas que vestía, la túnica que llevaba. Los colores de esta, el diseño de esta. Y la curva de su sonrisa. _¿Cómo llegó sin que lo percibiera?_

Con el aliento atrapado en la garganta, dijo, más para sí misma que para el recién llegado —Akatsuki.

Los labios del recién llegado se curvaron un poco más, acentuando la sonrisa, y en su semblante fingió sorpresa. Previa actitud a dar un paso hacia el claro —Oh, sabes de nosotros, un.

Ino, ante esto, retrocedió un paso, intentando ver una ruta de escape, aún cuando sabía que no la había. Y que no la habría. En otra época, se habría desmoronado probablemente. Habría intentado contener el temblor de sus rodillas en vano, como aquella vez en el bosque maldito, y habría sido incapaz de mantenerse siquiera cuerda. Ahora, sin embargo, todo eso no sucedería. No temblaría, porque Ino era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo y porque en su orgullo se había convertido a sí misma en la mayor mentirosa de todas. Se había convertido en la kunoichi que se esperaba que fuera. De alguna forma, se había convertido en una artista en lo que hacía, una artista de la mentira y del engaño. Una actriz. Si, y de todas era la mejor. De niñas las habían entrenado en ello, en armar arreglos florales, en arreglar su cabello adecuadamente, hacer lucir su piel como porcelana y actuar como una mujer común y corriente incapaz de matar a nadie. Les habían enseñado ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu y el arte del engaño. Y con los años y el entrenamiento en técnicas de su clan lo había perfeccionado. Se había esforzado al máximo, pensando en cada paso cómo derrotar a Sakura. Sin mencionar, que esta no era la primera vez que estaba frente a un Akatsuki (aunque no por ello carecía de temor alguno, porque no lo hacía, pero no lo mostraría).

Instintivamente, observó el protector de él. Aldea oculta de la roca. Sin embargo, y como era característico en los criminales de rango S, su protector estaba acuchillado horizontalmente, atravesando el símbolo originario de la aldea. En definitiva, aquello no le decía nada. Aún así, intentó permanecer en calma. Escapar era imposible, lo sabía, por lo que debería luchar con él. Y sabía que nadie llegaría, Shikamaru no vendría. Al menos no por un buen rato. Nadie más vendría. Estaba sola. Y _si_ llegaba a sobrevivir, lo cual no creía, podía imaginarse a su holgazán compañero negando la cabeza y diciéndole un odioso "te lo dije".

Apretó el Tantou con fuerza. Esta vez, como aquella vez contra Hidan, Shikamaru no la salvaría. No vendría por ella, como las otras tantas veces en que ella había estado en problemas (mayoritariamente por culpa propia), no podría llevarla lejos. Sabía, por otro lado, que confiaba demasiado en su compañero de equipo. A veces, incluso, dependía demasiado de él, aún cuando no lo admitiera (nunca lo admitiría) y viviera insultándolo y llamándolo holgazán bueno para nada. Pero, a pesar de todo, sabía que el Nara era inteligente. Sabía que Chouji tenía sus fortalezas, y a pesar de lo que dijera en el día a día apreciaba a su equipo. Por esa razón, había decidido entrenar duro, para no ser una carga para ellos. Como aquella vez, aquella vez durante la venganza de Asuma. _Esa_ vez, esa maldita vez, había sido una carga, una inútil. Y, mientras tanto, Sakura había derrotado a un Akatsuki. Con o sin ayuda, lo había hecho, mientras ella se quedaba atrás. Por eso, esta vez, rogaba porque Shikamaru no viniera, no se acercara. No quería ponerlo en peligro a él también. Por primera vez, en bastante tiempo, estaba intentando no ser egoísta. Por primera vez, intentaría hacer algo por su cuenta y tratar de tener éxito en el intento —Ese idiota perezoso... más le vale que no intente detenerme.

El hombre la observó farfullar para sí ligeramente entretenido. La expresión de la chica era curiosa, así como su postura vacilante pero ofensiva. No obstante, no pudo ver de que aldea era dado que no llevaba protector —¿Atacarás? —sonrió.

Ino apretó el Tantou una vez más, notando que los dedos le temblaban y la palma de la mano le sudaba. Aún así, se rehusó a dejar ver que la situación le estaba afectando. Su orgullo se lo prohibía, así como su sentido común. Si le mostraba que le temía, perdería al instante. _Si la estúpida frente de marquesina pudo yo también puedo_, se dijo, _no me quedaré atrás, no dejaré que esa frentona _gane, aunque forzándose a sí misma a creerlo. Finalmente, tomando una decisión, atrapó el Tantou entre sus labios y formó una serie de sellos. Si podía atraparlo en su Shinranshin no jutsu, quizá tenía una oportunidad. El hombre, no obstante, no se inmutó. Lo cual fastidió de cierta manera a Ino. La estaba subestimando.

La expresión del rubio no cambió en absoluto —Yo que tú no haría eso.

Ino apretó la mandíbula. Aquel hombre le irritaba. Así fuera a perder y morir allí, así fuera a caer, no lo haría sin dar pelea. Y no se iría sin una salida a lo grande. Y el que desde el comienzo estuviera subestimándola, sin siquiera ver sus habilidades, le causaba cierto fastidio —¡Eso no me importa! —chilló, en respuesta, como había hecho con Sakura una vez, olvidándose completamente –de momento- que aquel hombre, por joven que pareciera, era un Akatsuki.

Esto, al parecer, únicamente alimentó la diversión de este —¿Oh, un? Bueno... me agrada tu actitud de querer una salida explosiva.

Los ojos cerúleos de ella se abrieron ligeramente, ¿acaso aquel hombre podía leer mentes también? Porque definitivamente ese era el pensamiento que había tenido segundos atrás, aunque no textualmente. Sin embargo, una vez más, el joven no se movió —Aunque... si así lo deseas puedo hacerlo literal —sonrió aún más, señalando el hombro de la chica.

Ino, sin apartar el rostro de la dirección en la que se encontraba el miembro de Akatsuki, observó por el rabillo del ojo su hombro. Allí, rebotando ligeramente sobre sus pequeñas patas, había un diminuto arácnido, al parecer, fabricado de arcilla. Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ahora lo recordaba... Sakura había mencionado algo parecido, algo relacionado a esculturas de arcilla y explosiones, cuando había vuelto de su misión de rescate de Gaara.

—Tú... —exclamó, tomando el Tantou de su boca con su mano derecha una vez más— eres quien atacó Sunagakure y secuestró a Gaara.

El rubio sonrió orgulloso, dejando escapar una única palabra de entendimiento —Konoha. Y dime... ¿te gusta mi escultura, un? —la garganta de Ino se secó—. C1. Puedo hacer otra para ti —dijo, metiendo su mano en el pequeño estuche que cargaba siempre consigo. Lenta y cuidadosamente, sacó la arcilla con la palma hacia arriba, mostrándole cómo la boca en su mano tragaba el material blanco, lo masticaba y lo devolvía con forma de un pequeño ave, la cual amplió con un simple sello de la mano. Con destreza y despreocupación, se sentó sobre la nueva escultura. Una pierna plegada sobre el lomo del ave y la otra colgando. Sobre la rodilla de la pierna doblada apoyó su codo.

—La mayoría de los idiotas no pueden apreciar el verdadero arte —añadió. Ino observó en silencio el brazo plegado del hombre hasta que, de repente, recordó las palabras de Sakura. _Aparentemente, Kakashi-sensei logró arrancarle un brazo, mientras que Gaara-kun le había aplastado el otro por lo que huyó. _

—Tus... brazos, están...

Deidara extendió el que no permanecía apoyado en su rodilla —¿Oh? ¿Esto? —la sonrisa se extendió aún más—. El idiota de Kakuzu me los cosió, antes de morir. Ese maldito zombi me hizo sufrir... debí haberlo explotado cuando tuve la oportunidad —farfulló, recordando con particular irritación el momento en que el otro miembro de Akatsuki había vuelto a unir las partes de su cuerpo.

Ino lo observó inmóvil, recordando con horror la apariencia de aquel miembro de Akatsuki, así como la apariencia de su compañero. Hidan. Aquel que había asesinado a su preciado sensei. Deidara, al reconocer la expresión, se mostró entretenido —Oh, ¿será que los conociste? ¿Los hermanos zombi, un? Pero... si estás aquí, eso significa... que tu estuviste cuando los mataron.

Ino apretó los dientes —¿Cómo-

Pero el rubio no parecía estarle prestando mucha atención —No hay forma de que esos dos, menos aún Kakuzu, dejaran a alguien vivo —se dijo, para sí mismo, satisfecho de su conclusión. A pesar de lo que solía decir y pensar Sasori –antes de morir-, de que no pensaba demasiado las cosas, Deidara sí era inteligente. Sí era observador.

—Así que... oí que un equipo de Konoha los rastreó por asesinar a alguien de su aldea —retomó, volviéndose una vez más a la rubia con una ceja enarcada, la cual desvió la mirada y apretó los puños.

—Mi sensei —replicó, aunque no supo realmente porque. Quizá porque tenía un explosivo en el hombro, o porque ya se había, en parte resignado. O, quizá no, quizá porque aún tenía esperanzas de que alguien llegara y estaba prolongando aquello. Después de todo, de un segundo al otro, aquella persona podía hacerla desaparecer y con ella todo lo que una vez había sido, era y sería.

—¡Pff! Sabía que la avaricia de ese idiota terminaría matándolo, un. Esos dos no comprendían el verdadero arte, como Sasori no danna. El arte es... —sonrió, casi fanáticamente. Al menos, más entusiasta de lo que lo había visto hasta el momento— la belleza de ese solo momento de efímera explosión. El verdadero arte es... una explosión —concluyó, orgulloso. Entonces, la observó, una vez más, abrir aquellos ojos cerúleos ligeramente a causa de la sorpresa, y lo comprendió. Si, de alguna forma, ella lo entendía.

Y lo hacía. A lo largo de su vida, y más aún trabajando en la florería de su familia, había llegado a descubrir que la belleza, como el arte, era también efímera. Que como aparecía, desaparecía en tan solo un único momento fugaz. Como las flores, que toda su vida podían ser meras plantas verdes de hojas y espinas y raíces, todas _feas_ en el pleno sentido de la palabra, todas inútiles, hasta que florecían por tan solo instantes para luego desaparecer. Como la flor del cerezo cuyo mejor momento de florecimiento era durante su caída, cuando ya no le quedaba demasiado más por vivir, sino morir. Y ella había llegado a la conclusión de que así era también la vida. La muerte de Asuma le había enseñado que la vida era efímera. La muerte del tercero y de Jiraiya –que tanto había entristecido a Naruto- le había enseñado que el digno final de un shinobi era la muerte en un efímero momento de dignidad. Eso era belleza, eso era arte. Eso era lo que él profesaba, si bien más literalmente. Y por loco que sonara, por demente que estuviera aquella persona, podía encontrar en él algo con lo que identificarse. Algo que, de alguna forma, le hacía sentir que sus pensamientos no eran un mero capricho de vanidad estética. Un superficialismo. Porque, a pesar de lo que todos pensaran, ella no era superficial. No era frívola, ni mucho menos.

Manteniendo siempre la sonrisa en su lugar, dijo —Eres interesante, un.

Ino se permitió, si bien por un instante, devolverle una sonrisa (aunque algo estrangulada). Interesante no era un adjetivo que solía oír adherido a su persona, pero encontraba el cambio refrescante. En otro mundo quizá, en otra realidad –donde ella no estuviera a punto de volar en pedazos-, podría incluso haberlo encontrado a él agradable. Pero no en esta —Eres un Akatsuki.

Aparentemente, encontró el tono desafiante de ella –más que insultante- divertido. De otra forma, la araña de arcilla en su hombro ya habría estallado —Me gusta tu actitud, un. La gente no aprecia el verdadero arte aún cuando este le "explote" en el rostro. Me recuerdas a mi.

Ino se mostró ofendida. Y aunque sabía que revelársele podría costarle la vida, podría detonar el disgusto del miembro de Akatsuki y esta a su vez activar la escultura en su hombro, no pudo evitar soltar lo que tenía en mente. No pudo morderse la lengua. Después de todo, era terriblemente mala haciéndolo. Shikamaru a menudo le reprochaba por ello, y por las veces en que su "bocota" –como él solía llamarla- los metía a los tres en problemas. Esta podía ser una ocasión de esas, solo que esta vez sería ella sola a quien le regresara todo para explotarle en el rostro —NO me parezco en nada a ti. Yo no voy destruyendo y explotando cosas por ahí.

Deidara ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, tomando un poco de arcilla y moldeándola con su mano derecha distraídamente —¿Oh? Pero tu rompes mentes ¿No es esa la habilidad de tu clan?

Nerviosa, Ino no pudo apartar la vista de la mano que había comenzado a armar una nueva escultura. Aún así, tampoco pudo evitar volver a abrir la boca —Eso... ¡no es asunto tuyo! —bien, lo sabía. Ahora había finalmente terminado de cavar su tumba. Se estaba comportando caprichosamente frente a un Akatsuki, el cual la tenía inmovilizada desde hacía quien sabía cuanto tiempo. Y, definitivamente, no era lo mismo que actuar de esa forma frente a Shikamaru o Chouji, o incluso Sakura.

Entretenido, el hombre alzó su mano y extendió sus dedos como para hacer estallar la escultura de arcilla. _Katsu_, pensó. Sin embargo, solo sonrió y bajó la mano. Notando con placer la expresión de pánico momentáneo que había atravesado el semblante de ella —Lo efímero... —repitió, para sí, complacido. Entonces, examinándola por un segundo cuidadosamente, notó algo más. Y algo hizo clic en su cabeza, como un interruptor largamente intacto. _Ella era arte_. Su piel pálida, pulida, moldeable y blanca como la arcilla, su temperamento similar al de él, su temperamento explosivo, la hacían –en alguna forma- similar al arte que él tanto veneraba. Ella era, una _bomba_. Una de mecha corta, eso era, e incluso podía verla con un poco de imaginación. Y podía imaginarla explotando. Y sintiendo ese placer fugaz de verla estallar, de verla en toda su extensión. Y la idea era casi obsesiva, como las que siempre le asaltaban cuando hacía explotar su arte. La idea había llegado para quedarse.

Una vez más, clavando sus ojos con fascinación en ella, alzó la mano extendiendo sus dedos índice y medio. Con deleite, la observó tensarse y –una vez más- pudo ser testigo de la expresión de terror en sus delicadas y bien moldeadas facciones. La curva de su nariz, de sus pómulos, todo. Todo estaba perfectamente modelado, todo estaba hecho como debía estar. Su rostro era artístico, y por eso significaba que merecía la pena hacerla estallar. No obstante, una vez más, bajó la mano; para luego descender de la escultura en forma de ave sobre la que estaba sentado. Sin vacilar, dio _un paso_. Ino se debatió entre retroceder o no, pero finalmente el arácnido de arcilla en su hombro le recordó que no era particularmente una idea brillante. _Otro paso_. Con dificultad, la rubia intentó pasar en nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Había deseado que Shikamaru no apareciera, que no fuera por ella, pero ahora se encontraba deseando nuevamente lo opuesto. Quizá el Nara si tenía razón, y nunca podía decidirse cuando se trataba de lo que quería. _Un tercer paso._ La distancia se estaba acortando, pero Ino se rehusaba a manifestar miedo, su ego se lo prohibía. _Otro más._ Cada vez más cerca. _Otro. Otro. _

Si, en otro mundo, en otra realidad, él podría incluso haberle agradado; pero no en esta. No en el aquí y ahora, porque en esta, ella era meramente una chuunin de Konoha que tercamente había puesto su vida en la línea –otra vez- por su tonto y caprichoso orgullo; y él era un Akatsuki, igual de orgulloso que ella, similar en tantos sentidos a ella, pero que estaba decidido a asesinarla. Porque _ellos_ no tenían piedad, y ella no deseaba la pena de nadie. Nunca lo había deseado tampoco.

Deidara sonrió, dando los dos últimos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella con una expresión entusiasta. Casi fanática. Casi maniática —El arte de un único efímero momento —dijo, extendiendo la mano lentamente hacia la mano de ella que aún sostenía el Tantou (aferrándose a este como si pudiera salvarla de algo).

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente, y sobre su hombro sintió la pequeña escultura de araña removerse inquieta. Pero él no prestó atención a esto, sino que la tomó firmemente de la muñeca, obligándola a soltar el arma blanca de hoja corta. La cual, con un suave golpe sordo, fue a parar sobre la hierba en aquel olvidado claro en medio de la noche. Y debería haberse concentrado en el miedo, en la cercanía del enemigo, en lo peligroso de aquella situación, y en otras tantas cosas más importantes –como su vida-, pero no lo hizo. No pudo, algo más llamó su atención. Contra su pálida muñeca, contra las venas azules que tensadas permanecían bajo la piel de arcilla, contra su pulso, sintió unos labios presionándose suavemente contra ella. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mano de él, en sus dedos enroscados alrededor de su brazo. Y aunque sabía que debía sentirse repugnada, completa y absolutamente asqueada por ello, no lo hacía. Por alguna razón, no lo hacía del todo.

Sus ojos se dispararon a los azules de él —¿Qué-

_¡Katsu!_. Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la pregunta. No pudo decir más nada. Sus palabras, al igual que su aliento entrecortado, quedaron atrapados en su garganta cuando los labios de él –aquellos en su rostro- colisionaron bruscamente, forzadamente, contra los de ella. Y contra su boca pudo sentirlo sonreír orgullosamente. Arrogantemente.

Quizá hubiera sido vanidad lo que lo había movilizado, el hecho de que aquella muchacha fuera en tantos sentidos similar a él, _terriblemente_ similar a él; o el hecho de que era impulsivo, como Sasori le había dicho en tantas ocasiones, y que no pensaba bien las cosas antes de actuar. De una forma u otra, se había dejado llevar (como siempre). Había actuado por impulso (como siempre), y todo por un efímero instante de arte. Todo por un capricho suyo, pero estaba seguro que este era el método adecuado para obtener lo que deseaba.

Aún sonriendo presuntuosamente, se apartó, aunque –en un principio- tan solo unos centímetros del rostro de ella. Tan solo lo suficiente para quedar a escasa distancia de los labios rosados e inflamados de ella, tan solo lo suficiente para decir una única palabra —¡BANG!

Los ojos cerúleos de Ino se abrieron de par en par, observando con los labios enrojecidos, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con la respiración entrecortada y con suma indignación al joven delante suyo. Ahora lo comprendía, lo veía perfectamente. Todo ese tiempo, él había estado simplemente jugando con ella. Simplemente divirtiéndose a costa de ella. Y no lo pudo evitar, no lo pudo contener. Ni siquiera Shikamaru era capaz de provocar lo que estaba sintiendo. Ni siquiera ese perezoso era capaz de crear una cuarta parte de lo que aquel miembro de Akatsuki estaba creando. Y aún cuando se tratara efectivamente de eso, de un miembro de Akatsuki, de un criminal de rango S, no pudo contenerse. No pudo evitar estallar. Su rostro enrojeció de repente, de ira —¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Deidara sonrió, tal y como lo hacía cuando el resplandor de una explosión chocaba con su rostro durante la misma. Sonrió, como si estuviera viendo una de sus magníficas esculturas de C4 estallar delante de sus propios ojos. Aquello era belleza, aquello era arte. Algo que no se repetiría, algo que no volvería atrás, ni adelante. Algo de un efímero instante. Una explosión.

Aún divertido, se subió a su escultura en forma de ave y esta batió las alas, haciendo que su cabellera rubia oscilara con la repentina ráfaga —Alguien viene, un.

—¡Ino!

La rubia se paralizó, era la voz de su compañero de equipo. La voz de Shikamaru.

El ave volvió a batir las alas —¡Adiós, un! —y sin decir más alzó vuelo y desapareció en la noche, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios todo el tiempo. Ino, indignada, frustrada, lo vio desaparecer. Al ver su hombro, notó que la escultura explosiva no estaba. De hecho, no parecía estar por ningún lado.

Shikamaru apareció entonces, con expresión de preocupación, de entre unos árboles —Ino, ¿qué sucedió?

Jadeando, la rubia se dejó caer al suelo, sentada, temblando ligeramente —Él...

El Nara la observó desconcertado, analizando los alrededores en busca de algún enemigo o de algo que pudiera haberle causado tal reacción en persona tan confiada. Nada —¿Él...?

—Y la araña... la araña en mi hombro.

El chico frunció el entrecejo. _¿Araña?_ Debería habérselo imaginado, no supo –realmente- porque la idea no acudió a su cabeza. Después de todo, él era supuestamente inteligente y ella indudablemente absurda —¿Araña? Oy, problemática, ¿hiciste todo ese escándalo por un bicho? ¡Tsk! No entiendo a las mujeres... pueden enfrentarse a todo pero ven un insecto y son capaces de chillar a sonidos inaudibles. Mis oídos duelen.

Molesta, la rubia se puso de pie —¡¿Insecto? Holgazán bueno para nada... eres un idiota, ¡Shikamaru!

—¿Yo? ¿Y ahora qué hice? ¿Cómo es que siempre termina siendo mi culpa?

Ino infló las mejillas —Porque... ¡Por que lo es! Si no nos hubieras hecho perder...

—Oy, tú nos perdiste, mujer problemática.

—Claro que no, y si no fueras un perezoso no estaríamos todavía aquí. ¡Vamos! —y, bufando y refunfuñando, regresó en dirección al campamento. El moreno, cansado y rendido, la siguió. Simplemente no tenía sentido discutir con ella, era obvio que no ganaría. Nunca lo hacía. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era seguirla, y quejarse para sus adentros de aquello que hubiera sido capaz de hacerla estallar de esa forma. Capaz de hacerla explotar de esa forma. Incluso para ella, eso era mucho.

* * *

Hábilmente, el ave descendió agitando sus alas unos kilómetros más adelante. Al verlo, la persona que aguardaba en aquel punto comenzó a removerse inquieta —¡Deidara-sempai! Te ha tomado demasiado...

El mencionado se bajó de la escultura y contempló a su interlocutor. Aún cuando no pudiera verle el rostro, a causa de aquella absurda máscara anaranjada con un único agujero, podía imaginarse una expresión infantil y casi irritante. Tobi era, sin duda alguna, irritante —Ya estoy aquí, ¿o no, un?

Tobi ladeó la cabeza tontamente —¿Oh? Deidara-sempai parece de malhumor —rió—. ¿Deidara-sempai perdió otro brazo?

La vena en la temple del rubio comenzó a hincharse —Tobi, aún Buda pierde la paciencia cuando es insultado por tercera vez. Una palabra más y no habrá duda de la causa de tu muerte.

En su defensa, Tobi alzó ambos brazos a modo de son de paz —¡Deidara-sempai se enfadó con Tobi!

—¡Tobi...! —le advirtió. En su opinión, los miembros de Akatsuki debían actuar calmos, hablar poco y actuar serio. Sin embargo, Tobi no entraba en ninguna de esas categorías. _¿En qué estaba pensando el líder cuando lo aceptó, un?_

Pero este no se inmutó sino que continuó con su característica actitud infantil —Deidara-sempai no debería enfadarse con Tobi. Tobi encontró a Uchiha Sasuke.

Por primera vez, desde que había llegado, algo que dijo Tobi excitó su interés —¿Oh, un? ¿Uchiha Sasuke?. Uchiha... —farfulló—. Odio esos ojos, que siempre me están juzgando a mi... y a mi arte.

Tobi contempló en una dirección particular —Pero... Deidara-sempai, ¿no se enfadara Itachi-san si vamos por él? Tobi piensa...

—No me importa —lo interrumpió, imaginándose el placer de derrotar al menor de los Uchiha y de cobrar cierta venganza hacia Itachi. Después de todo, nunca olvidaría la forma en que esos ojos poco artísticos lo habían derrotado, obligándolo a unirse a Akatsuki. Si, pronto llegaría la venganza... —¡Vamos!.

Y aún así, antes de partir, miró una última vez hacia atrás. No sabía porque lo había hecho. Quizá hubiera sido vanidad lo que lo había movilizado, el hecho de que aquella muchacha fuera en tantos sentidos similar a él, _terriblemente_ similar a él; o el hecho de que era impulsivo, como Sasori le había dicho en tantas ocasiones, y que no pensaba bien las cosas antes de actuar. Podía ser eso, o quizá, podía ser que ella había sido arte. En ese instante, en ese preciso momento, había sido arte. Y arte era lo único que alguien como Deidara era capaz de amar.

Y, por un instante, la había _amado_. Como al arte, la había amado. Pero el momento se había ido. El arte era fugaz. Como ellos.

_-El arte era una explosión-_


End file.
